osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween in June Open Species Challenge (TitleKnown's entries)
Day 1: The Box People Well, first off, the Box People. They’re kinda like pigeons if ya look at ‘em the right way. They ain’t too scary if you leave 'em alone, they’re just kinda… there. Just these weird hands pokin out of boxes and eyes, lookin out. It’s all kindsa hands too. Ghoul hands, lizard hands, shadow hands, you know the drill. I saw a lot of 'em when I was plannin out the route of this city. They just lookit ya, sometimes shuffle along. I looked up the places I saw 'em at, for funzies, and holy shit there’s a lot o dead homeless around those parts. By neglect, and the other ways. The other ways that I try to punch in the face before they do it. Like, I do what I can to protect 'em, but, starfish and seashores and all that crap. But, they’re there and they’re harmless if you are too. But the gentrification fuckers, the ones who do jack shit for the neighborhood except bring up the rents, and call 311 on your fuckin neighbors like dipshits and you gotta tell 'em “Hey, lay off with the 311 calls or imma fuckin beat ya,” fuck those fucking fuckers and- Fuck, I got sidetracked. Anyway, they get their asses kicked in by 'em all the time. Like, a few months ago, I saw this one dude, hipster moustache dipshit, just kickin one in an alley. It didn’t move, didn’t strike back, jhe just laughed at me, threw a bottle of some shitty hipster-mead at me, kept kickin even harder. I think he started pissin on it at that point. I woulda knocked his block off if the thing hadn’t pulled him in first. And then it just disappeared into one o the alley shadows. When they found the fucker’s body cubed up like a car in a tiny cardboard box, can’t say I was surprised. Or that I didn’t feel any shadyfranken or whatever the hell ya all it. There was a whole gaggle of 'em a week ago, in this abandoned factory. Got asked by the cops to help; it’s the part that deals with the supernatural shit Where they dump the good people so the rest of 'em can get on with important shit; like bein dickheads to black people and taking horseshit speeding tickets to raise money for the Mayor’s asshole-waxing. But I told 'em the story before, n they let 'em be. Yanno, I said they’re like pigeons, but it’s probably more like that than ya’d think. Smarter people'n me have said the pigeons used to be people’s pets. We let 'em out, abandoned them, they go all weird and we call 'em pests. I wonder if this is what happens to people like that. That might be why the pigeons seem to do stuff for ‘em. But, that ain’t here or there. Anyhoo, IDK what they’re buildin in there. But, it it’s the somethin I think there’s somethin to, I ain’t worried. It ain’t gonna hit anybody we actually like, and the people they do… I think we can just agree: Fuck 'em. Author Note SO YEAH, this is the part one of my Challenge, for Gothic Horror! Specifically, the Box People are based on our mistreatment of the homeless as a society, how we neglect them and yet despise the signs of our neglect. The use of them for super-cheap on film would; of course; just be an actor in a box, maybe with some off-the-shelf monster claws/sleeves for their arms or lenses for their eyes if you’re feelin fancy. Other entries to come License As with most of my other stuff, these creatures and this story are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Category:Thomas Johnson Species Category:Thomas Johnson Fiction